Home
by LiviaScribbles2
Summary: '"James, I'm sorry to interrupt your mother's meeting that is clearly so vital that you must leave your wife alone to decorate the new house you bought together," Lily replied, emulating their innocent looks flawlessly back to them. In such a manner that really said; do you honestly think I'm that thick' James and Lily decorate, but obviously things don't always go to plan. Fluff.


**This sprouted from one small idea of Lily and James painting/bickering and then boom this happened. I'm not sure I like how it turned out, but I do like the significance of Sirius- I love him a lot, as you can tell.**

**Rates and Reviews would be great, so I know how to carry on in future and possible multi-chapter stories.**

**Here you go (I apologise for any mistakes, it's 1am and I just need this posted). **

**~ Livia x **

"James, will you come in here!" Lily called from the rather hectic looking living room of their very own little house.

A paintbrush clutched in one hand and a bucket of paint in the other, much too large (as they had to be bunched over around the ankles if Lily hoped to even _stand up_ in them) but incredibly comfortable overalls adorning the rest of her small body. She was _attempting_ to get their little cottage sorted. If only James would quit chatting with Sirius in the kitchen, their new home may actually begin to feel like a _real_ home.

"Honestly, they're joined at the hip those two," she thought fondly with a roll of her eyes.

For all she complained about how by marrying James she was practically married to Sirius too, with the inordinate amount of time he spent with him, Lily was unable to put her hand on her heart and say she would rather he wasn't there. Not just because, without Sirius, James wasn't James and vice versa. But (and God forbid she ever mentioned this to him, for she was far too stubborn) she would genuinely miss him if he wasn't around.

Whether it was his talent on emptying their fridge (with James' assistance of course) or the witty remarks that never failed to be added into a conversation, or even the slightly suggestive comments he had a habit of making since her and James had gotten together back at Hogwarts. Lily couldn't quite put her finger on the precise quality he possessed but, grumble about how she was caring for two instead of just one all she liked, Sirius Black was part of home; _their_ home.

After all, he had been best man at their wedding and he was James' best friend, he was continuity. Even before she and James actually began dating, Lily knew that being with James without the presence of Sirius was impossible. Like having wizards without wands; it simply was not done.

Thus, it was not as big of a surprise as it possibly could have been that James was delaying them starting the, much needed, decorating process that came with moving into a new house, because he was having a bloody mother's meeting.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Lily groaned, slamming the barrel of paint at her feet, momentarily forgetting just how easy it could smash and spill its contents everywhere. Now that wasn't what she had meant when she said she wanted to paint.

Luckily the tin of paint remained intact, relieving Lily of a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

It was a short lived victory, as her frustration at her husband and who might as well have been his second wife returned as she stomped into the kitchen.

"James!"

That little (well it was actually rather large) bellow echoed through the hallways before Lily appeared in the doorway.

Through this tone alone, a one she had acquired both naturally and from many years of prefect meetings, both men had come to a halt in their conversation. Instead, they looked up to stare at each other, clearly communicating a message that said _oh shite_.

Sirius let out a low whistle beneath his breath, eyeing Lily's fuming state and then turning his eyes back to James. Continuing with their supposed secret way of communicating through looks, Sirius glanced at Lily again before releasing an amused snort. He shot James a look that, along with the snort, clearly said 'good luck with that one mate, it was nice knowing you' as he began to stand up.

Within the split seconds he was crouching in mid-air, on his way to exit the room and Lily's wrath, the angry girl turned her face away from James' for half a second to send a glare his way. A glare that said '_nice try, you're not getting away with that one so easily'_, a glare that mad a Sirius Black's face turn from smug to a look of horror as he slid slowly back to the chair beside James'.

Fleetingly satisfied with her job at catching the two men who were putting her decorating on hold, Lily folded her arms across her chest. However that victory was cut short, in the form of James turning around (wincing visibly to Sirius as he did so, fortunately for them both Lily couldn't see) and smiling sweetly at her.

"What's up, Lils?" He enquired innocently, though all three residents in that room knew he was anything but.

Unable to formulate an adequate response to his utterly ridiculous question, Lily just glowered. Due to the fact that she was so shocked that he had the audacity to smile and speak to her as though she had walked in there to do nothing more than say hello. Coping with her current muted state, Lily pointed to the doorway that lead to the living room they were _supposed_ to be decorating with a look of horror on her face at her oblivious husband.

James took the look to mean exactly what she had intended: _well, isn't it obvious; don't you dare get smart with me, James Potter, get your arse in here and decorate_. He gulped.

It wasn't that his wife intimidated him exactly, but Lily Evans (well, Potter now) was _scary _when she was angry. Ask anyone. Maybe that was why she made such a great Head Girl; she was smart and hardworking, though most importantly she could do the whole 'telling people off' gig rather well. It may even be able to rival that of Professor Mcgonagall's. Now, coming from James, who had been on the receiving end of either's rages a fair few times, that was saying something.

Usually James could survive both rather well. Especially Lily's, because kissing her proved a rather great distraction as many occasions would tell. Unfortunately the same technique could not be used on his old Transfiguration professor. Or maybe it was fortunately because, for all he respected her scolding skills, snogging her was not on his list of desires.

"What's the matter, Lil? Cat got your tongue?" Sirius asked, his face mirroring James' perfectly mastered innocence. A feature Lily was positive they had created way back in First Year after their first few schemes together.

Needless to say he got another scowl in his direction.

"James, I'm sorry to interrupt your mother's meeting that is clearly so _vital_ that you must leave your wife alone to decorate the new house you bought together," Lily replied, emulating their innocent looks flawless back to them. In such a manner that really said; _do you honestly think I'm that thick?_

"Quite alright Lily dearest," Sirius chimed in with a grin, pretending not to see her sarcasm. James just saw that he was inevitably digging himself a bigger hole.

"I'm sorry, Lily. Really I am," James soothed, glancing up at her with a pleading look similar to the one a dog would use when it wanted to be given a treat.

Sirius just shook his head, nipping the bridge of his nose as though he couldn't bare to watch the horror that was the plain fact that his best mate was completely and utterly whipped. Not that he had never not been completely in the palm of Lily's hand for quite some time, whether she knew it or not. But all the same, it didn't exactly make it pleasant to watch happen in real life. He didn't even have Remus or Peter here to roll his eyes to.

"Clearly. That's why you've been in here with him," she jabbed a paint covered hand to Sirius who was lounging back in his chair covering his eyes. "For the past hour."

Lily refused to crack. Don't look him in the eye, don't do it – she told herself quietly.

"Well, I, er-"

"What's that you birds call it? Oh yeah _bonding_ time. That's it, we were bonding. Quality time all that codswallop, y'know," Sirius waved a hand airily, trying to save James from becoming a word stumbling idiot like he so often did around Lily.

Lily made a face. Partly as an attempt to hide the laughter that was bubbling within her. This was what she meant about those bloody comments of his.

"I'll bond your bloody necks together in a minute," she muttered darkly, staring the now quite amused pair down in what she hoped was a quite intimidating manner.

"Oh kinky," Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

_And here come the inappropriate comments_, Lily thought with a sigh. If rolling your eyes in your head was a possibility, she definitely would be by now.

"Shut up Padfoot," James whispered, aiming an elbow into Sirius' side. Really, comments like that were the_ last_ thing he needed to calm Lily down.

Complying to James' request Sirius bit his tongue _literally_ to hold back the next remark he had in mind. Which said something about how angry Lily was, because the comment he had in mind was a rather good one, if he did say so himself. Or maybe he was just _ever so slightly_ unsettled by one Lily Evans (sod it, he meant _Potter_) when she was yelling. Why else do you think he refused to back James up in their arguments at Hogwarts. Not that he would ever tell her this, but his silence spoke for itself.

Though he was silent, that didn't stop him from smirking up at Lily, which didn't remove him from being on her list of '_People to Glare at'._ The grin was soon quieted from his face and replaced with a meek smile at this seemingly simple look.

"Now, James are you going to come and help me, or do I have to drag you in there?" Lily sighed, taking a step forward and aiming her paintbrush clad hand to his chest.

"Well I wouldn't be opposed to the dragging-"

"James!"

"Kidding, kidding. Right where are we painting?" James chuckled, holding a hand up at his wife's reddening face.

"The living room, I've only told you about ten times in the past twenty-four hours," Lily breathed, mirroring Sirius' earlier move and pinching her eyebrows together, squeezing the paintbrush in her hand tightly. Never mind the fact that her nails were digging into her palm, ferociously.

"Right, I'm coming, I'm coming," James huffed, kicking the chair under the table as he dragged himself up.

_Honestly what a baby_, Lily thought, thinking of those inward eye rolls once more.

"That's what she said," Sirius snickered, raising his hand out in an offer of high five to James. Much to his horror, the hand was ignored. Instead, Sirius received a hard glare, scarily similar to his wife's. "Oh c'mon?" He lifted his hand up again in annoyance. This time Lily joined in with the glaring. "Wow, couples who live together really do start to act like each other." He cried, with an indignant snort.

"Anyway, now James, we're already far behind the schedule," Lily ordered, grasping his wrist and pulling him into the hallway.

"Well, since I am no longer needed," nodding towards the previously frowning couple. "I will be, er, on my way out," Sirius declared, nudging a finger towards the door at the end of the hallway. Not before giving James a pat on the back in gesture that stated; _good luck_ _mate_. James just pulled a face in response, married life not making him any more mature.

"Not so fast, you prat," Lily interjected, leaving Sirius paused in-between the open door and the wall.

"Huh?" Panic clear on his face.

"Since it was so _immensely _important that you hold up my plans, then you can help us," Lily offered, handing him the paintbrush previously in her hand, with a light tap on the wrist. An innocent smile, mirroring his earlier, placed on her face.

James practically choked on his own laughter. He really did sodding love Lily. Wordlessly praising whatever higher power had given Lily the personality trait that welcomed authority to her gracefully. Even if it was directed towards him; he loved it about her, especially when she used it to best his mates.

"Shut up, Prongs."

"I didn't say anything," James chuckled, holding his hands up in an effort to appear guiltless. Sirius just continued to scowl. It seemed Lily was determined to bruise his pride once and for all. A fact that James had never seen more delighted about.

"This isn't solving _our_ problem of a plain and empty living room!" Lily yelled marching her way into said room, dragging James along by the elbow (just as she'd threatened earlier).

Sirius watched the pair, and his traitor of a whipped best mate, disappear behind the doorway. Certain they had entered the room, he began to tiptoe towards the front door.

"Sirius!" She howled from inside the other room, followed by an incredibly amused snicker that could belong to no one other than the very whipped traitor himself. Halting Sirius movements outside the half opened door, letting it slam loudly behind him as evidence of his frustration.

Once Sirius had eventually entered the living room, scraping his feet across the floor like a punished school boy, Lily turned to the two men who had become insistent parts of her life over the past few years.

"Right, first of all we need to pick which of the paints to use in this room," Lily spoke, a smile appearing on her face as she handed James a paintbrush, quickly transfigured while she was shouting of Sirius.

Despite the trouble it had caused to get her husband to help her, the little girl inside of her was leaping with excitement right now, especially growing up on romantic Muggle movies. Obviously that meant that decorating your first house with your husband or significant other was something of romantic importance. Not that she would admit how much of a big deal it was to her. She didn't think she would hear the end of it from James if she did, and, typically, he had an unusually accurate memory when it came to these things.

"Lily, I don't understand why we even need paintbrushes?" James puzzled with a crooked, confused grin at Lily. Regardless of the time he had been together with Lily, her lack of hindrance towards the way she could use magic and resorted to Muggle ways still both amused and astounded him.

Lily stood there staring at James with a look of utter disbelief and befuddlement clear on her face.

"What do you mean why do we need paintbrushes? For someone so smart with magic, you really are thick sometimes," she bobbed her head in alarm.

Sirius and James joined in another one of their silent conversations. James going with the whole; _what the hell have I missed now?_ On the other hand, Sirius stayed with the blunter option of; _your wife is mental, Prongs. _With Sirius still sulking, James decided it would probably be best for him to dive straight in and ask the much needed question of; _what on earth was Lily on about now?_

"Er, Lils, no offence but what?"

"You need a paintbrush to paint," her voice practically screaming the word _duh_.

"Love, you're a witch. You have a wand," James soothed, raising his eyebrows warm-heartedly.

"I know but that's not the point," she smiled, holding up her arms in exasperation.

"Well, y'know, you're a pretty smart bird, I reckon a simple decorating charm wouldn't be _too_ tasking for you," he chuckled brightly.

"But I don't want to use magic!" She cried, cringing at how bratty she probably sounded. Try as she might, she couldn't muster up enough feeling to care, she needed James to just _understand_. Or at least try to, as Muggle traditions were the one thing he couldn't wrap his head around.

"But why, Lil? That's all I want to know," James questioned calmly, refusing the bait of an argument she offered him in her louder tone.

Sirius sighed and muttered something along the lines of '_bloody whipped fool' _and '_in the palm of her hand_'.

"I know I didn't grow up in the Wizarding World but, surely, decorating your first _ever_ house with you and your wife holds some sort of sentimental value to you?" Lily wondered aloud, a hint of hope clouding her voice.

The perplexed knitting of his eyebrows lifted, the attention of his face back to his lips which were pulled into a wide grin. Granting he would never admit this aloud (_especially_ not to Sirius), James believed he, somehow, fell even more ridiculously in love with his wife than he had already been. Albeit he sounded like a right prat thinking that, but he couldn't deny it as, a warmth that could only be diagnosed as love spread through his chest.

Her and her damn Muggle traditions, that led to them doing things like this and cooking 'properly' by hand, rather than just casting a few enchantments. Complain and joke all he wanted but these quirks were so undeniably _Lily_; his Lily, that he wouldn't change them for the world. Even when it lead to him being scolded, reminding him of his misbehaviour at Hogwarts, he wouldn't have it any other way. The reason being, like with Lily pestering about decorating, it was for some adorable or thoughtful matter. Like that day with the painting; she wanted to decorate it with him, by hand, together just like how a marriage should be.

"Well, it didn't before," he admitted scratching aimlessly at the back of his neck. "Now though, it means a bloody lot, honest. I mean, you're wound up because you want us to do this together because it's 'romantic'. That's pretty sweet, Lily."

Taking a step forward, he bent down so their glowing eyes were level. With one hand on her shoulder (a paintbrush still clasped in it mind you) and the other stoking her paint covered arm, he smiled brightly at her. Ignoring the audible retching noises Sirius was making from the doorway behind them, Lily brought her mouth to his lightly, quickly pulling away to smile fondly.

"Let's get started then. Ouch, that paintbrush is scratching my face you git," Lily mumbled in the midst of detaching herself from James's grasp. He merely chuckled.

"Have you packed in that lovey dovey bollocks in yet?" Sirius called blindly from his position in the doorway, eyes covered with both of his hands. As long as the pair had been together, their affection towards one another wasn't something he wanted to stomach alone.

"What would you do if I said no?" She laughed, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Run for my life I reckon," he answered earnestly before turning towards the door. "And on that note, I think I'll be going, because like Lily said this is a 'couple' thing." He shot her a lopsided grin at the air quotes used around couple.

Her smile faltered slightly, she hadn't meant it like that. Of course traditionally it was the couple who did the paint but, if she was being truthful, they were unlikely to get finished anytime soon. Factoring in their late start and James' clueless expertise in all things Muggle related, an extra pair of hands would be welcomed. Even if that pair belonged to someone who's knowledge of the Muggle world was similar to that of James', she wasn't going to pass up help.

Besides, Sirius was family, he was their continuity he was part of their _home_; not just for James either. Something that her younger self would be adamant against, but she was close to Sirius Black and she loved him like a friend and a brother, not just because of James either. She honestly did appreciate his company and could think of no one better to have been their best man, and now the third party in their shamble of a painting job.

"Sirius wait-"

"Mate, c'mon, I could use a hand I'm not exactly great when it comes to this stuff," James nodded towards Lily who was fully prepared and comfortable in her overalls with a paintbrush in hand.

"I know but-"

"Please. James is right, we could use the help," she gestured at James who was holding his paintbrush upside down with a laugh. "If not you will miss out on your best mate probably humiliating himself numerous times. So get your arse over here or I will pour one of these tins of paint over your head. It's your choice," Lily shrugged, a mischievous glint in her eye.

James turned to Sirius chuckling slightly at the internal debate his friend was clearly having.

"Alright, alright. But any of that, and I'm leaving you two to christen this house, because _that_ is something I never want to see. Ever," Sirius surrendered, holding his hands up.

Though he was quite touched by the offer from Lily, not that he would ever bring it up, he wasn't a pansy. Plus who was he to leave James to deal with embarrassing himself all alone.

"Excellent," she cooed triumphantly, before turning sternly towards the two men. "Have you both got your paintbrushes?" They nodded. "This is where it gets serious."

She turned away to grab something from behind. Her, what might as well have been servants rather than her husband and his best mate, shared an equally anxious and puzzled look at what she was doing.

"Now, which colour paint?" Lily asked solemnly holding up two large paint cans, as though it was a life or death situation.

"So you mean you've been badgering me for days about painting and you haven't even picked a colour?" James exclaimed, torn between disbelief and amusement.

"No," she shook her head and James though that if rolling your eyes was a sound it would be echoing from her right about now. "I chose two colours for us to pick from and then the one we don't use can go in the bathroom."

"Alright then, give me look then."

"Right, this one," Lily struggled to lift the heavy tin in her left hand above her waist to give James a better view.

"Careful, Lil," he grabbed her elbow to steady her, his other hand removing the weight of the paint from her grasp. "What's the other one then?"

"This one," she (using two hands this time) held up an almost identical paint can, down to the strip of colour that displayed a sample of the shade of paint it contained. "So which one d'ya think?"

"Um, Lily, they're both the same," he scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck, knowing for a fact just how much his wife despised being told she was wrong.

"What? No they're not!"

"Lily, even I think they are and I have better eyesight than this four eyed dolt," he grimaced, patting James on the back as he leant causally against the bare wall.

"They are not! I bought them myself!"

"Maybe you got the wro-" Luckily for James he wasn't allowed to finish that sentence. Being the first time Lily's need to be right in arguments had actually benefitted him.

"Shut up!" She clipped Sirius on the arm (which was the only thing she could reach). Taking a deep breath she pointed to the jar in her hand. "No, this one is lemon cream. And that one," she pointed at the one lounging by James's side. "Is lemon daffodil. See, completely different."

"That's the same bloody thing!" James sputtered, staring incredulously at his (mad in his opinions) wife.

"How can you even say that? Honestly James Potter, you're lucky I love you, otherwise I reckon I'd be long gone!" Lily quipped, with an exasperated sigh, similar to the one a mother would use when reprimanding her children.

"You're lucky I love you, otherwise I reckon your madness would've scared me off," safe to say he received a conk on the head with a paintbrush for that one. "Although the violent temper could've done that one, mind you."

After that, paintbrushes were quickly becoming Lily Potter's favourite object and James Potter could live the rest of his life without seeing another one again.

"Can you pack it in. Merlin, no wonder you two never get things done. It's kissing one minute, screaming at each other the next," Sirius cried, with a shake of his head, though all was done with a tender grin on his face, not that he would admit to that either.

The sentence he had used to describe the couple then was the most simply accurate description of their relationship yet; one with so much passion and loving and energy and shouting and laughing but most of all loving that they shared.

"So, lemon cream or lemon daffodil? And if you don't pick you'll be being hit with more than just a paintbrush," she smiled happily.

Which was true, she was the happiest she had ever been. She had a husband, a house and lovely friends. Maybe she didn't have parents anymore or a sister that loved her, but she had James and Sirius who was her replacement sibling. She had their new home and the Order. Which wasn't always cheery business but, all the same, she wouldn't give it up. Most of all she had love, and it turns out that the Beatles song she had been obsessed with when she was younger was, in fact, correct. They weren't just talking a load of trollop like some songs she could mention. Love; it was a pretty great thing, wasn't it? After all, it had led her to where she was then, and she couldn't have been happier.

Maybe she wasn't painting her house in some pretty dress with perfect hair and a big fancy house, like in those Muggle movies she had admired so much. However, she had something much better than she could have ever imagined. She had James and Sirius around paint. She had overalls and one of her husband's way too big shirts she liked to steal. She had paint (lemon daffodil paint to be exact) smudged on her face; courtesy of James and his habit of putting his hands on her face when he kissed her. That bloody lemon daffodil paint, had also made its way onto the bib of her dungarees/ the chest of her t shirt, also courtesy of James. _Apparently_, he, along with Sirius, found the big handprint shaped blob of lemon blinking daffodil paint on her chest more than satisfying hilarity for ten minutes. Though she'd stopped _that_ bunch of hysterics when James had attempted to give the other side of her chest the same treatment, despite his claims of '_I was only trying to make the symmetrical, Lily, you said I needed to paint accurately'_.

Maybe she didn't imagine her husband's best mate to be at her 'romantic' (and very cheesy) painting fantasy, but now Lily couldn't picture Sirius _not _being there with them. He was part of the two of them, both individually as a brother, and together as best man at their wedding and now co-painter. James was home, but he was also Sirius' home. Quite literally, as she knew he'd came to live with James before sixth year. Therefore, they were both welcome in her home, in _their _home.

Maybe marrying James meant she practically gained Sirius as a pre-built-in-and-ready-to-eat-all-of-your-food-sec ond-husband, but she'd also gained a brother. Sirius Black was continuity, he was part of their lives.

They carried on in their own little piece of an infinity; laughing and joking and bickering and painting. But most of all they were home.


End file.
